


Touchdown For Love

by NerdInATrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, Funny, M/M, save sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdInATrenchcoat/pseuds/NerdInATrenchcoat
Summary: Sam is utterly disgusted by his brother and friend's affections, what else is new?





	Touchdown For Love

* * *

"Sammy..."   
I rolled over onto my stomach.  
"Sammy llamb-y," I ignored him and stayed stationary.  
"Don't make me get the bucket." Dean threatened the usual bucket of ice that he loved dumping on me in the morning, although he was usually the last one up.  
I cracked an eye open, "You wouldn't."  
I saw a fuzzy grin staring down at me, "Wanna bet?"  
I sat up and grabbed a pillow, "Ugh," whacking my older brother in the face.  
He dramatically fell down from my top bunk as I rubbed my eyes.  
"C'mon Sammy, it's Game Day!" I groaned.  
"Why do I have to go?" Sports weren't exactly my forté.  
Dean replied with way more enthusiasm than he normally had before noon, "Because it'll be fun! And hey, maybe you'll learn something interesting for once." I disregarded his smirk as I climbed down the ladder.  
"You just wanna see your boyfriend," I knew this would get him.  
Dean's face turned an unmistakable pink, "I don't need your sass, Samuel, just get dressed."  
"Whatever Dean," we had a bitch-face off as he left into the hallway.  
Ah yes, Game Day. A time where people with nothing better to do gather uncomfortably in a ridiculously large, and yet still too crowded stadium to watch the pointless and barbaric game of football. _How exciting._ Dean's been looking forward to it for weeks, being a star player on his team and all...it makes sense. I, on the other hand, couldn't care less.  But it was either this or Aunt Ellen would have to babysit me while she hosted her weekly book club. Which I wouldn't really mind, that is, if one of the members didn't bring their slightly psychotic daughter Becky. She has a thing for me, but in a creepy way.   
After I got dressed and had breakfast, the doorbell rang, _that must be Bobby and Jo._  
Jo is Ellen's daughter, Bobby and Ellen got together a while after their first partners passed. Jo is almost as passionate about sports as Dean. There were some rumors going around that Dean and Jo had a thing, but she put him in the brother-zone because of Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby. She says it's to make things less awkward, but I'm pretty sure it's because of another one of Dean's love interests.

"Shotgun!" Jo shouted as we approached my dad's Impala.   
We have to take his car because we wouldn't all fit in Bobby's truck.  
"Oh come on!" Dean frustratingly climbed into the backseat.  
" _Haha_ ," I teased him.  
Dean just buckled in and crossed his arms, mumbling, "We'll see who'll be laughing later." _Whatever THAT means._

I soon understood as we arrived at Dean's best friend's house. Castiel Novak emerged from his front door with a shy smile. I could make out Dean scratching the back of his neck and grinning, _they make me sick._  
"Alright sport, scooch over," Dean ordered as he and Cas reached the car.  
"Come on, why can't someone else sit in the middle?" I did _not_ want to be squished between the two lovebirds for the forty-five minute drive to the stadium.  
Cas spoke up, "I'm sorry Sam, but you _are_ the only one that fits." _You're not even that much taller than me!_  
I sighed, "Yeah, _for now._ " I reluctantly moved over so Dean and Castiel could sit next to me.  
 _This is gonna be a long day._

Half-an-hour in and I was already prepared to shove them both out of the moving vehicle.  
Dean would not stop making "secret" heart eyes at Cas, and Cas wouldn't stop sneaking glances at Dean when he looked away. I was ready to scream for them to just make out already. But I really didn't want them to do it while I was in the middle. I shuddered at the thought.  
I tried to pay attention to Cas while he talked about this new book he was reading about a girl with synesthesia who met an alien at her mental hospital...but Dean insisted on slowly licking his lips, probably just faking interest so he could stare at Cas's jaw or whatever. _Just fifteen more minutes..._

We _finally_ made it to the game; it was the Lawrence Lions against Shawnee Mission Northwest, frankly I think our name is better. I pushed Dean out the door so I could get some fresh air, _thank God._ I watched Dean run around the Impala, it looked like he was trying to get to Cas's door. _He probably wants to open it for him, gross._ But Jo got in the way, _what a shame._  
"We made it!" Dean cheered, covering up his embarrassment.  
Bobby locked the car and checked to make sure we were all here.  
"Alright kiddos, no running off, I don't need to lose another one," he joked.  
Cas's face seemed worried, "Another one?" I don't think he got it. We just laughed.  
Dean put his hand on his "friend's" shoulder, chuckling, "Don't ever change."

We checked in with our tickets and looked out into the arena, _wow._ I'd never seen so many people, granted, I didn't get out much. Still, we were in awe of the size of the place. Cas mentioned something about the impressive architecture. Jo wanted snacks, and Dean said he "had" to get a foam finger.   
Eventually we got seated, and by the time I realized my mistake, it was too late.  
 _Oh no,_ "Hey Bobby!" I shouted to my right.  
"What is it, boy?" He yelled back.  
"Can I switch seats with you?"  
I think I heard him laughing, "Sorry Sam, but I gotta be near the exit in case of _an emergency_."  
 _Oh gross,_ "TMI!" I replied. I looked to Jo, "Wanna switch?"  
She cackled, "As if! I'm not getting stuck between those two."  
Dean patted me on the back, "Sorry kid, we could swap if you want," he offered.  
"Oh no, the only thing worse than being in the middle of you guys, is you two being gross right next to my ear."  
He leaned back in his seat, "Suit yourself, but rules are rules."   
Cas shrugged to my left, _figures._  
My family has this stupid rule for whenever we go to crowded events: smallest stays in the middle. I don't care if I get kidnapped! Anything's better than listening to them fail at flirting.

Luckily once the game started no one could really hear anything but the announcer and the occasional whistle from the ref. Dean and Jo were cheering loudly while Cas and I sat back and watched the play. I guess it wasn't the _worst_ way to spend my afternoon. It was pretty cold though so I zipped up my jacket.   
Dean whacked my arm, "Ow!" I glared up at him.  
"Isn't this fun?!" He shouted.  
I shrugged.  
"What about you Cas?! Having fun?!" Cas nodded slightly, sports aren't really his thing either. But he was glad to watch Dean enjoying himself. _I'm almost jealous, almost._

Sometime after the other team realized they were losing, the ref called a timeout. _Phew, my ears can get a break._  
Bobby stood up, saying he needed to use the restroom and not to do anything stupid while he was gone. _I chuckled, try telling Dean that_. I watched him snarfing down an overly-topped hot dog-they didn't have burgers-and letting out a long burp afterwards. _Typical Dean._ Cas looked like he was about to comment when an out of place tune spewed from the speakers above us.  
 _"Lyin' here with you so close to me,_  
 _It's hard to fight these feelings_  
 _When it feels so hard to breathe,"_  
 _"_ Uhh, what's going on?" I asked Dean, who's eyes were wide.  
Cas leaned over, "What? What is it, Dean?"  
Suddenly the big screen lit up with hearts and two large words.  
"Kiss Cam," Dean answered as two unsuspecting people appeared on the screen. _Oh great._  
 _"We don't need to rush this,_  
 _Lets just take this slow..."_  
We watched as a man and women blushed and slowly leaned into a kiss, the crowd cheered.  
 _"Just a kiss on your lips on the moonlight,_  
 _Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,"_  
A different possible-couple popped onto the screen, the two girls didn't seem as enthusiastic about being on the Kiss Cam. One turned up their nose while the other looked down awkwardly and twiddled her thumbs, so the camera moved away. The audience let out a weak boo.  
We waited impatiently for the last one, I was almost excited to see who it would be and if they'd kiss.  
Nothing could prepare me for what happened next.  
 _"I know that if we give this a little time,_  
 _It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find,"_  
"Son of a bitch," Dean whispered to himself.  
I looked up in confusion to see a glowing red Castiel on the Kiss Cam...next to a just as shocked _me_. _Oh crap._  
I looked to my left, Cas's eyes were wide while he finished chewing his hotdog. He wasn't expecting this either.  
The chorus of the song blared as the crowd, including Jo, cheered, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"  
"Uhh..." I was lost for words.  
"Sh-should we?" Cas stammered.  
Jo took out her phone, probably getting this train wreck on video.  
 _"Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
 _Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,"_  
Before we could make any decision, a large mass threw itself over me.  
All I could see was a brown leather jacket flashing before my eyes.   
It was Dean. He was kissing Cas, rather disgustingly, if I might add. And the crowd went wild.  
 _"So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight."_  
I almost hurled as they pulled away, just for Cas to reach around Dean's neck and pull him back in. I watched in horror as I realized my worst nightmare had become a reality. They finally gave it a rest and sat back in their seats, with Dean pumping his fist into the air.  
The audience was thoroughly elevated now. The announcer's spirits were also high, "Wow! Did you see that folks? I'd call that a touchdown for love. Now back to the _real_ action."  
My face was riddled with horror, _I can never unsee..._  
Dean and Cas were both beaming with pink faces, breathing heavily.  
Jo cheered, "Yes! This is _so_ going on YouTube!"  
My eyes watered as I remembered that I'd have to sit between them during the ride home as well. _Goddamnit-_  
Uncle Bobby promptly returned afterwards, just as the game started up again.  
"Did I miss anything good?" We all shifted uncomfortably.  
"Nope!" Jo answered.  
" _No,"_ said Dean.  
"Nuh-uh," I replied.  
"Nothing at all..." Cas muttered.  
 _Bobby you lucky son of a-_


End file.
